


a little bit of everything

by ballpointpennn



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: A little angst, Caregivers, M/M, Nonsexual DDLB, Not too much, Pacifiers, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Trauma, agere, babyspace, bottles, jihoonie in a crib, kittyspace, little jun with a pink and princess obsession, littlespace, not all chapters will be angsty i promise there's lots of fluff, puppyspace, sippy cups, snacks, they're all very small
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpointpennn/pseuds/ballpointpennn
Summary: caregivers minghao, seungkwan and jeonghan live together with three adorable babies. a puppy, a kitty princess and a sweet but grumpy little baby.a collection of little drabbles and adventures of 6 boyfriends.





	1. pretty pink princess and the anti-babble baby

**Author's Note:**

> hope all my ddlb/ddlg/mdlb/mdlg carats enjoy these drabbles a lot! don't forget to smile at least once a day!

it's afternoon and it's pouring outside. junhui sits at the window, butt resting on his ankles. he fumbles with the edges of his pretty pink princess dress and pouts. he wanted to go for a walk with daddy and feed the ducks in the park's pond. now who will feed the hungry duckies?

a soft whine comes from behind him. junhui turns around and sees jihoonie trying to get out of his crib, attempting to crawl over the bars that are supposed to keep him in. he lets out a small whimper when he falls back. jihoonie makes grabby hands and tries to say something but junnie doesn't understand. 

he gets up and walks over to the baby, who eagerly gets up and pulls on junnie's clothes. junnie grabs his hands but little jihoonie still whimpers and tries to get closer to him. "want me to get daddy?" junnie asks. jihoon immediately protests and wriggles his hands loose. "kitty." he babbles, "kitty." 

junnie smiles and takes the clingy baby out of his crib. jihoonie wraps his legs around junnie's waist and buries his face in junnie's neck. "kitty." he mumbles. 

junnie's heart does a backflip and he walks over to where he sat. he carefully sits down with jihoonie in his lap. the boys cuddle in a comfy silence. junnie watches the rain and the pout returns to his face. the poor duckies.

jihoon suddenly lifts his head to look at him and he sniffs. "kitty." he cries. junnie gasps. no no no, baby can't be sad! jun gives him an eskimo kiss and jihoon calms down. "kitty s-sad." jihoon stutters. oh. "not anymore. baby makes kitty happy." junnie answers, pushing the ironman pacifier that's attached to jihoonie's pyjama onesie over his lips. 

jihoon smiles like a sleepy baby would and junnie gives him a paci kiss before he can stop himself. jihoon gasps and blushes furiously. the pacifier hits his chest softly. junnie is about to apologize when jihoon pecks his lips quickly. 

now it's junnie's turn to blush and he giggles softly. jihoon joins him and buries his face in junnie's neck again. their giggles get louder and happier and before they know it, they're rolling on the floor, giggling turning into squeals as junnie goes in for a tickle attack.

"well, well, well. look who's awake?" minghao says, standing in the doorway. they both look up and smile brightly at him. minghao walks over to them and picks the baby up to carry him on his hip. "c'mon, junnie. let's go have a snack." he proposes as junnie grabs his hand. junnie skips to the kitchen like a happy little kid and minghao can't stop smiling.

jihoonie gets his bottle and junnie gets apple slices and his princess sippy with juice. minghao takes jihoonie in his lap to give him his bottle and junnie watches with big eyes. jihoonie looks so cute! he wants to make him smile all the time!


	2. reasons puppy edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> regression has a reason. stress and trauma are a big part of it. 
> 
> tw// rape, self harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be careful while reading this if you are sensitive. mingyu has a trauma and goes through a mental breakdown. seungkwan comforts him. 
> 
> tw// rape, self harm
> 
> it is also a personal one for me. sorry if it's too heavy.

the door lock clicks and a large sigh comes from the hallway and junnie turns to the sound. "goo?" he asks.

mingyu comes from the hallway, tears streaming down his face. 

he doesn't say anything and just wipes his tears away. before junhui can even reach him for a hug, mingyu has already gone down the hallways. a door slam makes clear that he doesn't want to see anyone.

junhui turns to hao and pouts. "goo..." he says, looking back at the hallways. minghao sends a quick text and waves his hand for junnie to come sit with them. 

jihoonie has fallen asleep rather quickly and minghao's tucking him in his crib while junnie watches cartoons. it's paw patrol. "puppy..." he mumbles softly. he misses his friend! 

it's only a matter of time before seungkwan and jeonghan come home from work. seungkwan arrives first. strange, they work at the same place?

junnie is happy either way and gets peppered with kissies. junnie makes his daddy a snack and seungkwan joins the little one.

"where is everyone, prince?" seungkwan asks as he runs his fingers through jun's hair. 

"daddy hao is putting hoonie in his crib. an goo is in his room. goo doesn't wanna talk." junhui explains. 

seungkwan feels alarmed. he gets up and walks towards mingyu's room, where he indeed, can hear him cry. 

"mingyu, puppy? daddy's home." he says as he knocks. 

a loud, hoarse scream cuts through the comfortable silence of their home.   
"leave me alone!"

seungkwan opens the door. 

he gasps in horror. 

mingyu's sitting in the corner of his room on his bed with a knife in his hand. there's blood running over his wrist, where a fresh cut spills. "he's all over me!" mingyu chokes on a sob, "he's all over me again!"

"mingyu, give me the knife." seungkwan says carefully, slowly approaching him. 

"no!" mingyu cries, "my skin won't forget, it keeps remembering him! it must be hurt! seungkwan-" he stops midsentence and drops the knife, unable to continue because of the pain spilling through his voice. he can't control his breaths anymore.

"look at me." seungkwan orders, "look at me, mingyu please. let's breathe together, baby." 

mingyu nods and they breathe together, in and out, in and out, in and out. 

eventually, he catches his breath, but the sobs don't stop. seungkwan wipes his tears away and asks before he touches him. "can i place my hand on your chest, gyu?" 

mingyu feels how seungkwan's hand over his heart calms him down. 

as soon as he's stopped crying, he tells seungkwan the situation as he allows him to take care of his wound. a co-worker had kissed him by surprise, because he thought the interest was mutual and mingyu had pushed him away violently. his trauma came back without a warning and he broke down completely, despite thinking he was over it.

seungkwan carefully presses a light kiss to the bandage and tells mingyu he'll call his therapist to make an appointment. 

"seungkwan?" mingyu asks.

"yes, baby?" he answers.

"i wanna regress." 

seungkwan smiles at him and stands up, opening his closet doors and taking out the box with all the "keep out!" signs on.

"want daddy to pick the pyjamas or you wanna pick yourself?" seungkwan asks, looking down at the box of puppy and little gear.

"daddy." mingyu says, fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

seungkwan picks out a long sleeved yellow onesie with playing puppies on it and some matching pyjama pants to go with it. he helps mingyu dress and clips his pacifier on it. (mingyu loves yellow! he's a golden boy! like daddy always says!)

"uh oh." seungkwan says, gasping dramatically.

"what?" mingyu giggles.

seungkwan sinks to his knees. "my puppy's feet are bare! can't have that now. gotta make sure my little golden boy is all warm."

mingyu gets tickles when seungkwan slides the fluffy anti slip socks over his feet. 

"now, are you all done?" seungkwan asks with his hands on his hips.

"nuh uh! collar daddy!" mingyu says, flashing his pretty smile.

seungkwan holds his hand above mingyu's head. "may i?" he asks.

mingyu nods. pets! pets! pets!

seungkwan ruffles his soft brown hair with a fond smile. he puts the collar on mingyu and attaches the leash to it. "come, they're watching paw patrol."

mingyu squeals in excitement. yay!

seungkwan leads mingyu to the living room gently as he walks on all fours. he's so cute. seungkwan will protect him with his life.


	3. dreams and watermelon juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junnie can sit with the big peoples!

jun's playing with daddy's fingers. they're so long. so bendy! junnie's not sure if that's a word. it's okay. daddy says he doesn't have to worry about words. daddy will understand.

they're talking about dreams and drinking big juice! daddy says it's made from grapes. junnie looks at the glass with deep red wine. would it taste sweet?

he looks back at daddy's fingers. sigh, so pretty. he hopes he gets to suck daddy's thumb tonight. it's better than all of his pacifiers, anyways! 

he doesn't want to inturrupt them. they are in a serious big talk and he's just a small boy with a princess sippy.

"what about you, junnie? do you have any dreams?" daddy suddenly asks.

jun gasps and looks up, blushing at the sudden attention. "o-oh, uhm," jun stutters. they're all looking at him. 

"go ahead, baby. we don't bite." jeonghan says gently. 

jun smiles softly and glances hao. he's still next to him, still there for him. 

"i- ... i wanna marry daddy." he says. 

suddenly it's quiet. oh, god, oh no! 

"a-and have a- a big house l-like the princesses!" he quickly adds, looking up to see their bright smiles. he glances down shyly. 

suddenly he feels two lips on his head. "i love you." 

jun feels warmth spread through his entire body. he looks up at minghao and blushes even deeper. 

junnie can't handle the attention anymore! he quickly plants a kiss on minghao's lips, grabs his sippy with watermelon juice and runs out of the room to hide in his basket under his canopy. 

he hears them laugh and smiles to himself. he really said what he dreamt of. woah. 

 

later that night, when it's bedtime, minghao comes into the little room. "where is my pretty boy?" he asks.

jun peeks from behind his curtains and waves. 

"you know what time it is right, honey?" hao asks. jun nods.

he takes hao's hand and lets him walk him to the bathroom. he's dressed into pyjama's and brushes his teeth. minghao does the same. the others must've gone to sleep too. 

they lay in bed and junnie's all cuddled up against his daddy. he feels so warm and his cuddles are just the best. 

minghao gives him his pacifier. junnie shakes his head. "daddy." he whispers.

hao smiles and puts the paci in the paci drawer. he then places his thumb at junnie's lips and the boy eagerly takes it in his mouth. he sucks on it and calms down, just like he always does when he's with daddy.

"hey prince?" minghao whispers as he caresses jun's back.

jun hums, his eyes closed.

"i would marry you too. i'd give you a big wedding. you can even wear a big poofy dress if you'd like." minghao says. 

jun's eyes shoot open and he gasps. "a dress?!" he says loudly. 

"shhh!" minghao says, "there are other babies asleep." 

jun giggles. "i'm sorry, daddy. i just really like dresses." he says.

"i know, baby doll, i know."

"i also like daddy."

"i know, angel."

"daddy knows a lot."

"i do."

"can't wait to marry such a smart daddy."


End file.
